


if you think it's love (it is)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, chapter 7 is rojascorp, i'm sorry in advance for chapter 4, rated e for chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: a collection of a wide range of tumblr prompt fills. and yeah, our girls are so in love with each other in every single one of them ♥
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 149
Kudos: 514





	1. you're too sexy, beautiful (everybody wants a taste)

**Author's Note:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: Omg I would love you to write a scene where Kara doesn’t realise at all that someone’s into her and Lena’s basically trying give the flirter the medusa glare. Or like where Kara’s being flirted with but she doesn’t realise it bc she’s completely focused on Lena and Lena’s all smug about it
> 
> work title from "if you think it's love" by king princess
> 
> chapter title from "jealous" by nick jonas
> 
> thanks for reading! ♥

Lena’s not a jealous woman. She’s _not._ She _knows_ she’s attractive and that any person would be more than lucky to hold her interest and affection.

But Kara is not just any person. Kara is bright, and beautiful, and adorable, and witty, and _good_. And she somehow thinks that Lena is all of those things, too, which means that Lena _has_ to be good. Lena _has_ to be good, has to _want_ to continue to become a better version of herself everyday, and therefore has no room in her lifetime plan of continual betterment to be–of all the small-minded and petty and bad emotions– _jealous_.

Which is why, when they go out for their first casual date in about a month and Kara is oblivious to the way an absolute goddess of a woman is hitting on her, Lena has to do absolutely everything she can not to give in to the ugly, wretched, cloying feeling of jealousy that starts burning in her chest.

“Do you come here often?” purrs the other woman, leaning against the bar next to Kara, and Lena barely refrains from rolling her eyes at the terribly overused pickup line. It seems like a fair trade for her to have no creativity whatsoever considering the fact that she’s drop-dead gorgeous.

“Oh, no, it’s actually our first time here!” Kara responds cheerily.

“Our?” The woman has the gall to make a show of looking around in surprise, as if Lena isn’t _right the fuck there._

“Yeah. I’m Kara, and this is Lena. We’re here together.”

Lena has to fight the urge to bristle when the woman gives her a perfunctory once-over before returning her attention to Kara.

“That’s nice,” she says, in a tone that suggests she couldn’t really care less who Kara came with. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara. I’m Artemis, no relation to Zeus.” She tosses her head back and laughs and Lena bites her cheek as her stomach turns because of _course_ she has the name of an actual goddess and laughs like windchimes tickled by a warm summer breeze.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Artemis,” Kara returns, polite as ever. “Are you here with anyone?”

“Just my twin brother”–Artemis leans in closer to Kara–“and yes, his name _is_ Apollo.”

_Of fucking course._

“He should be floating around somewhere,” Artemis is continuing. “But I’m glad I spotted you first. You see, we have similar taste in women.”

Lena barely stifles a groan and digs her blunt nails into her palm. This is the absolute _worst_. She has no doubt Apollo is as beautiful as his sister and she seriously will not be able to stand _two_ members of the goddamn Greek pantheon hitting on Kara.

“Similar taste?” Kara asks, confusion crinkling her handsome brow. “Are you- are you looking for women to _eat?”_

Lena can’t help the laugh that slips out of her, feeling the tension coiling in her body release ever so slightly. She takes a sip of wine to hide her face.

Artemis spares a haughty sniff in her direction before plastering on a flirty smile and dropping her voice. “In a manner of speaking…”

Lena feels the back of her neck heat up as her anger starts building again.

“‘In a manner of speaking’? What do you mean 'in a manner of spea’– Oh. _Oh.”_ Kara blushes hard and tugs at her collar to pull the knot of her tie away from her throat. “Oh jeez, oh gosh. I’m- I’m sorry I think you may have gotten the wrong idea.”

Artemis smirks. “I don’t think so, Kara. I think I’ve gotten the exact right idea.”

Kara shakes her head quickly. “No, nonono, I mean. I’m not single. I’m here with Lena, my _girlfriend.”_

Artemis doesn’t even look at Lena, just steps right up and wraps her hand in Kara’s tie. “I’m sure she won’t mind…”

Lena swears she can feel her patience snap and she sees red. Enough is enough.

Just as she’s about to pull Kara away and punch Artemis in her flawless face, Kara slams her hand down on the bar, hard enough that it makes several drinks slosh and startles multiple people, including Artemis.

“Let go, please,” Kara says firmly, voice as close to icy as it will ever get. She straightens from her lean against the bar, suddenly appearing broader in the shoulder and tugs her tie from Artemis’s loosening grip.

Lena sucks in a breath as a different sort of heat curls low in her belly at the sound of Kara’s voice.

“I am here on a date with my wonderful girlfriend, Lena, and you need to back the heck off. You’ve severely overstepped and need to walk away now before I really get mad.”

Lena feels her jealousy dissipate with every word, and when Artemis stands there in shock for a second–clearly not expecting to be derailed from her usual track–before blushing bright red and stomping off without a backward glance, the rest of her jealousy evaporates along with her hasty departure.

Kara takes a few deep breaths then turns to face Lena completely, cheeks still pink with the angry flush she must have developed while telling Artemis to piss off. It’s a very attractive look.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Lena. I thought she was just making conversation–”

Lena yanks her in by the tie and kisses her deeply, other bar patrons be damned, licking hot hot hot into her mouth and sucking wetly at her lower lip, groaning when Kara slides her tongue against hers.

When they pull apart, Kara’s definitely flushed for a different reason, and Lena knows she is too.

“Let’s get out of here,” Lena says lowly. “Before we get kicked out for what I want to do to you.”

Kara smiles, infinitely more beautiful than any goddess, Greek or otherwise, and laces their fingers together.

As they step out of the bar, Kara dips in close to put her mouth by Lena’s ear. 

“You know, you’re really hot when you’re jealous.”

Lena raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

_Huh._


	2. cold hands, warm heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: That cold/warm hands rb is supercorp
> 
> the That in question:
>
>> _@armadite_  
>  nobody:  
> girls with cold hands: feel how cold my hands are
>> 
>> _@anxieteandbiscuits_  
>  girls with radiator hands: i have radiator hands, let me help
>> 
>> _@webheadstan_  
>  they're girlfriends

_“Jesus,_ Kara! Your hands are frigid!” Lena yelps, yanking her hand away from where she’d been attempting to tangle their fingers together.

“Oh! Oh, gosh! I’m sorry!” Kara quickly pulls her hands in towards her chest and hops a step to the right to put more distance between them on the sidewalk for good measure.

“How are your hands so cold? I mean I know it’s finally autumn, but it’s not even that cold out today!”

“I- I don’t know?” Kara stammers. “They just get like this sometimes, I guess?”

Lena frowns even though she’s been working on doing less of that lately. (She had noticed frown lines developing on her forehead and around her mouth the other day and panic set in from seeing too much of Lillian and not enough of her birth mother.)

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” Lena mumbles.

“It’s not _that_ big of a deal, Lena. It just means that my body is doing its best to make the rest of the world a tiny bit warmer. Plus, you know what they say, ‘Cold hands, warm heart!’” Kara clasps her hands behind her back and bounces in place a little, flashing such an enthusiastic, contagious grin in Lena’s direction that her frown immediately melts away.

She knows she’s smiling back at Kara like a fool when she answers, but can’t bring herself to care about how silly she might look. “Kara, I’m saying it’s unfortunate because I want to hold your hand, but I don’t think I can manage to warm it up with just my hand.”

Kara stops walking. She blinks. And then she swallows and flushes hard.

“Wh- um, what?” she croaks.

Lena stops too. “'What’, what?” she replies, confused. “I just don’t think my hand is enough to warm your hand up.”

Kara clears her throat, avoids eye contact. “Um, yeah. What else would you use to warm my hands up then?”

It takes a while for Lena to catch up, for her to realize that Kara isn’t just asking an innocent question, but she sucks in a quick breath when it registers.

_“Kara!”_ she hisses, blush rising to her own cheeks and closing the distance between them to tug sharply at her sleeve of her windbreaker.

“I’m _sorry!_ You just phrased it like _that_ and my brain went in a direction.”

“Ugh, okay, well…” Lena tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and nibbles thoughtfully at her lip. “We’ve only just made it out of the apartment and it feels like a waste of effort to go back immediately, so we’re gonna go get some hot cider first. Then we’ll head home and do something with your hands.”

“Don’t you mean 'about’? Do something 'about’ my hands?”

“No, I don’t.” Lena turns and starts walking towards her favorite coffee shop for the promised cider, letting Kara sputter and catch up to her.

When she does eventually catch up, Lena reaches out and grabs her hand, frigid fingers be damned, and tucks their hands in her jacket pocket.

It’ll do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	3. carrot cake bad, girlfriend good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: "Ugh, why did I _eat_ that?"

“Ugh, why did I _eat_ that?”

Lena laughs and pats Kara’s hand where it’s resting on her forearm, endlessly charmed by the way she’s screwing her face up and sticking her tongue out in the universal facial expression for _yucky._ The elevator doors open and they step off to walk towards her office.

“Because Debbie from accounting was very excited about her new vegan, gluten-free carrot pound cake and you were too nice to say no,” she says, nodding to Jess as they stroll past her desk and pointedly ignoring the way she wiggles her eyebrows at them.

“Yeah, but, I told her I’d eat it later ‘cause I was full from lunch. I didn’t have to _actually_ eat it! She wouldn’t have known!”

Lena opens her office door and rolls her eyes at Kara good-naturedly as she enters. “And what if she’d asked what you thought of it tomorrow and you hadn’t tried it at all?”

Kara lifts a finger and opens her mouth, then pauses, cocks her head, and furrows her brow.

Lena smiles and shuts and locks the door behind them. “You’re a horrible liar, darling. If you hadn’t tried it, you wouldn’t have been able to give her a convincing review. At least this way you know what it tastes like, and if she asks tomorrow, you can just say the least mean thing you can think about it.”

“…I don’t think there’s anything not-mean I can say about it,” Kara grumbles, plopping poutily onto the couch.

It’s almost annoying how endearing it is when Kara pouts. Lena just wants to kiss her until the crinkle in her brow fades and she stops sticking her lower lip out so far a bird could make a home on it.

“Really?” Lena asks as she walks over to stand in front of her. “You can’t think of a single not-mean thing?”

“Nope,” Kara says, petulantly popping the 'p’.

“You didn’t like any of the spices she used?” Lena asks, bracing a hand on the back of the couch as she casually places one knee on the seat by Kara’s outer thigh.

“I really didn’t,” Kara gripes, crossing her arms.

“You love cinnamon,” Lena says, and lifts her other knee up onto the couch by Kara’s other thigh, effectively straddling her. “She didn’t use any cinnamon?”

Kara’s eyes widen and Lena watches her gaze dart down to the way her pencil skirt slides up her thighs.

“Uhh…”

“And nutmeg. You love the combination of cinnamon and nutmeg. You always say it reminds you of winter,” Lena continues, settling herself properly in Kara’s lap and lifting a hand to play with the baby hairs at the base of her neck.

“Winter,” Kara echoes faintly, arms uncrossing and hands dropping limply to rest on the seat of the couch.

“Mhm,” Lena says, bringing her free hand up to stroke at the shell of Kara’s ear. “Cinnamon and nutmeg. Winter flavors. But if you _really_ hate Debbie’s carrot cake so much”–she spreads her legs ever so slightly and the fabric of her skirt rides up even higher–“maybe you should eat something else to get the taste out of your mouth?”

Kara’s eyes zero in on the newly revealed stretch of thigh.

A beat.

Then she nods furiously, flushing so hard her glasses fog up.

And Lena smirks.

—

When Debbie asks for Kara’s thoughts on her carrot cake the following day, Kara blushes bright red and has nothing but not-mean things to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	4. nudibranch in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: would you uuuuh mind elaborating on that supercorp sea slug au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this one lmaooo

kara's doing her own little thing, slowly crawling over a rock as she goes on a search for nibbles when lo! who does she spy with her little eye but perhaps the prettiest, cutest, vaguely sea bunny-shaped blobshadow she’s ever laid eyes on.

“figuratively, of course,” she bubbles to herself. “i have not actually laid my eyes upon her, but i would certainly like to be well-acquainted enough with such a shapely sea bunny that she’d allow me to press my eyes against her in a romantical fashion.”

she moves closer, close enough that she’s sure the other sea slug must also notice her presence.

“hi there!” she greets happily. “i don’t believe i’ve seen your particular blobshadow around these parts. i’m kara!”

and oops, she bumps into the other sea slug because honestly, nudibranch eyesight is just so, so bad, and she forgets that a shadow getting larger usually means something is getting closer.

“aahh!” cries her sea bunny.

“aahh!” echoes kara. “oh gosh. i’m so sorry!” she says, feeling her heart sink with the worry that her clumsiness might have cost her the acquaintance of the owner of such an attractive blobshape.

her sea bunny sighs. “kara, is that you?”

and, oh. she recognizes that voice.

“…lena?”

“yes, it’s me. i’m sorry, were you trying to get my attention? i was so focused on trying to figure out what it is i’m eating right now i didn’t notice you.”

kara thinks that if sea slugs could blush and if she knew what blushing was, that’s what she’d be doing right now. the owner of the pretty blobshape was lena? she was thinking these romantical thoughts about lena? oh dear.

if she knew what a pickle was, that’s what she thinks she’d be in right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	5. i think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe (for me to fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> this one isn't a prompt fill, but it _was_ heavily (completely) inspired by [this piece](https://ekingston.tumblr.com/post/183483858131/it-can-be-hard-to-use-the-weekend-to-relax-when) that easter (@[ekingston](https://ekingston.tumblr.com/)) did. i highly recommend checking it out first before reading this to understand why i wrote this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from halsey's "finally // beautiful stranger"

It’s not something very many people know about (and why would they?), but some days are just too much for Kara. Some days everything is just too loud, too bright… _too much,_ and all she can do is strip down to nothing and lie down on the bed, hoping that her senses will finally give her a break.

Today is one of such days, but luckily a much more forgiving one, so instead of lying down after she jerkily pulls her clothes off, Kara sits with her back to the headboard, eyes closed, legs stretched out in front of her as she takes deep breaths and listens to the sound of Lena’s heart as she draws closer.

“Sweetheart,” Lena says quietly, and Kara’s fingers twitch against the soft sheets in acknowledgment of her presence. “Can I help?”

Kara exhales slowly, then nods like she’s trying to keep her head from falling off.

And Lena murmurs an _Okay_ before shucking off her own clothes, climbing onto the bed, and sitting back on her heels as she waits patiently for Kara to direct her to where she wants her.

Kara carefully opens her eyes, grunting as the fading light of the day hits her retinas. It takes her a moment of silent struggle to not become overwhelmed with _feeling more things_ now that she has to deal with her sense of sight along with everything else, but she focuses on Lena’s steady heartbeat–too loud, but familiar, comfortable–and manages.

“Want–” Kara rasps, and has to lick her lips and swallow against a dry throat before trying again.

“Sit with me,“ she mumbles, inclining her head towards her lap.

Lena hums and maneuvers until she’s gingerly settling between Kara’s legs with her back pressed to Kara’s front, skin to skin. She moves slowly enough to give Kara time to stop her if she gets overstimulated, but Kara doesn’t stop her, just sighs happily and tips forward off the headboard to nuzzle at her neck.

“Good?” Lena asks cautiously, and Kara _mm_ s an affirmative noise against her skin before slowly dragging her hands up off the sheets to stroke at the soft skin of her thighs.

Lena relaxes against her then, and Kara indulges, trying to fill her senses with enough Lena that she can block everything else out. She rubs her lips against her neck and shoulders. Cups at the full weight of her breasts with one big hand, alternating her attention between them and thumbing lazily at her stiffening nipples. Trails the fingers of the other hand in languid, looping circles along her thighs, drawing closer and closer to the tangle of coarse hair between her legs with every pass.

Lena leans back into Kara with a sigh when Kara’s wandering hand finally reaches its destination and presses between her thighs.

But then she doesn’t attempt anything else even as she continues to squeeze and rub Lena’s breasts, until Lena whimpers and bucks her hips up into Kara’s hand.

“Please. Yes,” she whines plaintively.

Kara scrapes her teeth lightly against the skin of her shoulder as she nods, and then she’s slipping her fingers through her, tracing along her folds, nudging at her clit, dipping low to gather the wetness already pooling at her entrance.

It doesn’t take long before Lena’s squirming in her lap and gasping as Kara massages her chest and teases between her legs.

She presses her head back against Kara’s shoulder when Kara captures her swollen, tight clit between two fingers and strokes at her that way.

“God, fuck,” Lena whimpers, back arching as she attempts to rub herself against Kara’s hand.

Kara releases her breast then, finally, both nipples sufficiently hard and aching, and skims her hand up until she’s cupping just under her chin.

Lena’s squirming drops off almost immediately. Kara’s hand is just so close to her throat, so close to wrapping around her neck and pressing at her carotid arteries and–

Kara suddenly fits two big fingers into her cunt, almost all the way to her knuckles.

Lena’s breath hitches sharply. Her hand flies up to grip at Kara’s arm and she bites her lip to choke off a loud groan as Kara continues to work her fingers into her until she’s as deep as she can go.

She barely lets Lena get a breath in before she starts moving, fucking into her slowly and _fully_ with first two, then three thick fingers.

And the stretch is just- it’s so fucking good. Something about the angle, or the way Kara’s legs are preventing Lena from spreading hers wider makes everything feel tighter, makes her feel fuller.

The drag of Kara’s fingers along her walls is so delicious that it gets increasingly harder for Lena to keep her noises down. But she’s so wet that the lewd sounds of Kara fucking into her again and again are probably still louder than the helpless moans slipping from her mouth, coaxed out by every curling, rasping stroke of Kara’s fingers.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lena chokes out, more breath than sound, digging her nails into Kara’s arm. “Please, fuck, _baby._ ’m gonna come.”

Kara makes a low, growling noise deep in her throat and rocks her hips forward to grind her wet center against Lena’s ass. Then the hand she has under Lena’s chin slips the tiniest bit lower and she exerts a faint, pulsing pressure right at Lena’s carotids just as she sinks her teeth into her shoulder and curls her fingers and–

And Lena comes hard with a high whimper, messily humping against Kara’s hand as she thrusts her chest forward, nipples straining in the air like they’re begging to be touched again.

And Kara comes too, just from that. Just from _Lena._ She nuzzles at her neck and croons happily as _too much_ is replaced by the smell and taste of Lena’s skin, by the sound of her coming, by the feeling of her soft in her arms and hot and wet around her fingers.

And afterwards, after their aftershocks run their course and they’re both left boneless and loose, Kara settles them under the covers and they curl into each other for a peaceful, contented nap.

So, no, it’s not something very many people know about, and that’s exactly how it will stay. Because some days are too much for Kara, but Lena always makes them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	6. what you don't understand is (i'd catch a grenade for ya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: supercorp + mafia!au + meet messy + childhood friends + “i know it’s the thought that counts but this doesn’t even look like you thought about it" + “you know i’ll do anything for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "grenade" by bruno mars

The first bullet nicked Greg’s ear and he let out a hiss of pain as he rushed Lena towards the armored car and flung the door open for her. The second one didn’t miss.

Blessedly, the bullet passed right through his shaved head, cleanly out his eye, and into the leather lining of the car door. A quick death. He crumpled and Lena flinched, but launched herself into the car and jerked the door shut.

The next bullet ricocheted off the window where Lena’s head had been just moments before.

Frank peeled away from the curb with the squeal of burning rubber and Lena reached for the grab handle to steady herself. She buckled in with her free hand, then curled her knees up to her chest and tried not to think of Greg.

He had a wife and two young children.

He’d been the fourth bodyguard to take a bullet meant for her.

—

Lillian wanted to see her as soon as she arrived back at Luthor Manor, of course. And of course, she’d already heard the news.

“Your new bodyguard will be ready for you at Chapeau! tonight at seven,” Lillian said without preamble as soon as Lena set one foot into her study. Lena paused for a second, then forced herself to keep moving into the room, refusing to let Lillian summon and dismiss her again immediately after.

Lillian watched her with undisguised boredom and annoyance as Lena settled into a chair across from her.

“Will Greg’s family be suitably compensated?” Lena asked quietly.

Lillian let out a long-suffering sigh and pressed the fingers of one hand to her temple.

“Yes. They will,” she said flatly. “Just like your last three bodyguards’ families were.”

Lena clenched her jaw.

Lillian noticed, of course, and smiled like the cat that got the cream. Her smiles only ever reached her eyes when someone was suffering. She leaned forward, elbows meeting the desk, and propped her chin on the flat plane created by her crossed fingers.

“Will that be all?” she asked.

“Is there a reason why my new bodyguard won’t just be brought to the manor?” Lena asked. “It feels awfully unwise to go out to a public restaurant to meet my newest one considering that’s how Greg died.”

Lillian waved a nonchalant hand, already having lost interest. She looked back down at whatever papers she had in front of her. “Don’t be stupid, you’ll be surrounded by our people. It’ll be fine.”

And that was the end of that.

—

At six thirty-five, Lena slipped into the back of a car in a slinky burgundy dress headed to Chapeau! The leather interior of the door had already been replaced. Symbolic.

At six fifty-five, Lena stepped out of the car and made her way into the restaurant.

At six fifty-seven, she was seated at a table for two towards the back of the restaurant, and at six fifty-eight, a hand attached to a very handsome woman in glasses and a dark navy suit dropped to rest on the back of the chair opposite Lena. Lena took note of short nails and big fingers.

“Hi there!” the woman said cheerfully. “Is this seat taken?”

“I don’t presume to know the relationship status of restaurant furniture,” Lena said, turning her attention back to the drink menu and flipping the page from wine to spirits. She had a feeling she needed something strong tonight.

“Uh. Right,” the woman said, blinking her incredibly blue eyes and looking thrown. There was something weirdly familiar about her eyes, but Lena brushed it off and the woman recovered quickly. “I just meant– Are you–”

A flash of movement out of the corner of Lena’s eye.

A gunshot. Several screams. A grunt of pain. Another gunshot, silenced, _pop!_ And then all was still again.

Lena was exceedingly shocked to find herself staring up at the ceiling at the end of it all, lying on the ground pinned beneath the suited woman.

“Oh, crap. Ow, _owie._ ’ve got a booboo,” the woman mumbled, dropping her gun–complete with silencer–to the ground. She lifted slightly up off of Lena and clapped a hand to her side where the fabric of her suit was quickly reddening.

Lena’s head whipped up from the floor because she’d only ever known _one person_ who said stuff like that–and _she’d_ had bright blue eyes too–and somehow smashed her forehead right into the woman’s nose.

_“OW!”_

“Oh god _ow! Christ!”_ Lena blurted, hand darting up to rub at her undoubtedly bruised forehead. And then she registered the gurgly sound of the woman’s breathing and realized that blood was dripping down her chin onto Lena’s breasts _and_ from the hole in her side onto her dress, in spite of her efforts to stem the flow of blood. It was a good thing Lena had chosen a burgundy dress tonight.

But, more importantly. Lena took in the woman’s watering blue eyes. The scar on her forehead from almost twenty years ago, the one she’d gotten the time she’d been too distracted by walking backwards and talking to Lena that she’d turned around and walked right into a tree.

_“Kara?”_

“Hi Leebna,” Kara burbled, then looked down at the mess she’d made all over Lena’s breasts and scrambled off, face twisting with pain and cheeks and ears bright red. “Oh _no,_ oh _shood,_ I'b so sorry aboud your, uh–”

“Kara, what the _hell?”_ Lena asked, sitting up and feeling her anger rising at an alarming rate.

“I'b sorry!” Kara said, voice panicked. “I didn’ mean do ged blood all over your–”

“I don’t care about the _blood,_ Kara!” Lena snapped, yanking the white tablecloth off the table and messily wiping her chest off. Kara’s eyes bobbed down to watch, then shot up to the ceiling as she overcorrected. “You took that bullet for me!”

Lena finished wiping and shoved her hand out towards Kara with the cloth bunched in her hand. Kara kept one hand over her nose and took the tablecloth with the hand originally charged with putting pressure on her bullet wound. She had a grateful look on her face though her eyes were still watering.

“I did,” Kara agreed, tilting her head back and carefully mopping up the mess of spit and snot and blood off the lower half of her face. “Wabnded do prodec you.”

Lena chewed angrily at her lower lip, eyes flitting down to the bloodsoaked fabric of Kara’s suit jacket. She shifted closer on her knees, then gently started applying pressure back on Kara’s side wound.

“You’ve always been like this,” she huffed, “running right into danger like you’re bulletproof! I know it’s the thought that counts but it doesn’t even look like you thought about it! And now look, you’re bleeding out and I broke your fucking nose and I’m _sorry_ I broke it, I just, ugh.”

Kara took a shuddering breath in through her mouth, grimaced, then shrugged the shoulder not on the same side as her bullet wound.

“You bknow I’d do abnything for you,” she said quietly.

Lena couldn’t stop the flush that spread across her cheeks and traitorously down her neck and chest. She pressed her hand more firmly against the hole in Kara’s side, flustered.

 _“Ow,”_ Kara wheezed. “Also, I'b your new bodyguard abnyway and I don’t think Lilliabn would’ve abbreciaded if I’d let you get shod.”

Lena felt her blood run cold. That… explained why Lillian hadn’t cared about making this meet-up so similar to the one from this morning. She’d probably _wanted_ something bad to happen to Kara, had maybe even orchestrated the whole thing.

Lillian had “hired” Kara to be Lena’s new bodyguard, but it was beginning to look like Lena would have to be the one protecting Kara. She gritted her teeth, determination sparking to life inside her.

“All right, hotshot,” she said, pushing up to her feet and sticking out a bloody hand to help Kara to hers. “Let’s get you home and patched up, can’t protect me with a broken nose and your guts spilling out. You can catch me up on what you’ve been up to for the past twenty years on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	7. ex's and the oh, oh, oh's (they haunt me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROJASCORP
> 
> prompt: celebrity!au + exes + “did you hack into my hotspot?” + “i let you mooch off my netflix for years and this is how you repay me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "ex's and oh's" by elle king

_In other news, Metropolis’s own Andrea Rojas won an Oscar last night at the Ninety-first Academy Awards ceremony!_

_‘It really is_ such _an honor, I can’t thank the Academy enough. This would never had been possible without the help and support of my agent, my director and coworkers, my family and friends–’_

Lena looks up from the report she’s proofing, concentration breaking just as easily as it always has at the sound of Andrea’s voice. Her stomach lurches when she sees her face on-screen. Ten years and all she’s done is grow even more beautiful, her eyes that same crystal blue, brows arching gracefully, lips so pouty and so, so kissable–

Lena waves a hand and the tv shuts off. She doesn’t need distractions, and Andrea had made it incredibly clear ten years ago that she didn’t need them either. She was “headed to stardom, baby,” (her words) and afraid that dating someone like Lena would drag her down (her implication).

The pen Lena’s idly twirling clatters to the desk and she decides that that’s enough dwelling on the past.

—

“Just head right on through, Miss Luthor. Miss Rojas is waiting for you on the pool deck.”

“Thank you,” Lena says, almost a whisper, clutching at her messenger bag like it’s the lifesaver keeping her afloat in a sea of confusion. She’s. Really, _really_ not sure what could possibly have compelled Andrea to reach out after all this time.

She inches her way through not one, but two living rooms, past the extravagant kitchen and dining area, and out through the double doors leading to the pool.

She spots Andrea immediately, prone and tanning on a pool chair, miles of flawless, smooth skin on display, the top of her black bikini undone to avoid tan lines. Lena swallows hard, then swallows again, and then again as she steps closer.

“Lena,” Andrea says, tilting her annoyingly gorgeous face up off her crossed arms with a smile. Her eyes are thankfully covered by sunglasses so Lena is saved from forgetting how to talk because of how blue they are. “I’m _so_ glad you could make it.”

She starts to sit up and Lena almost swallows her tongue when she catches a hint of dark, pebbled nipple. She whirls around and plops down on the shaded pool chair next to Andrea’s with her back facing her, jerkily ripping open her messenger bag to yank her laptop out.

She hears Andrea huff out a girly giggle and stubbornly refuses to turn around to face her. She can’t- _won’t_ turn around until she’s absolutely sure her tits aren’t out. Instead, she focuses her attention on connecting to the wifi. She’s taken the day “off” to work from home just to be able to meet up with Andrea even though she has way too many deadlines looming over her head.

But, that’s how it’s always been. Andrea calls and Lena comes.

“What do you want, Andrea?” she asks, voice as flat as she can make it. She only barely manages to stop herself from calling her _Andy,_ but if Andrea notices, she doesn’t comment on it.

“Can’t a girl call her ex to see how she’s doing?”

Lena flinches, chewing at the inside of her cheek as she tries to come up with an answer that doesn’t make her sound bitter. But then she notices a connection titled _Andy’s iPhone,_ and. Well. Trying to hack into her ex-girlfriend’s hotspot, inexplicably left on, seems like a much better use of her time than feeling hurt about something she thought she’d been over for years now.

It’s surprisingly a lot easier than she expects, but it also means that she’s more-or-less happily tapping away soon enough, focusing all her attention on work in the totally healthy way she does.

She misses the way Andrea’s phone buzzes.

She doesn’t miss the way her pool chair dips slightly before Andy’s– _Andrea’s_ perfume sneaks up on her and spreads across her tongue, reminding her all too well of days spent out in the sun just like this, licking up the side of her neck, senses filling up with the smell of sunblock and Andy Andy _Andy._

She feels like she’s swallowed a whole stack of cotton pads and her fingers stall on the keyboard.

“Did you just hack into my hotspot?” Andrea asks, and the sound of her voice mere inches away after _years_ of dead silence over hundreds to thousands of miles sends a thrill skipping up her spine.

“Yes,” Lena says bluntly, proud of how steady her voice comes out. “You didn’t offer your wifi password, so.”

Andrea snorts. “I let you mooch off my Netflix for years and this is how you repay me?”

Lena whips her head around to face her a moment before realizing that she doesn’t know if Andrea’s still topless. She’s incredibly relieved to find that Andrea has re-tied her top.

“What?” she asks. “What are you talking about?”

Andrea furrows her perfect brows. “You’ve been using my Netflix account for years.”

“…no, I haven’t,” Lena says, confused. “I don’t have time for Netflix. And I much rather spend my free time reading than binge-watching tv shows anyway.”

Andrea stares at her like she’s speaking a different language, but then she looks out over the pool, propping her chin on her hand.

“Then who the fuck is using my account?” she wonders to herself.

Lena hates that she itches to smooth out the furrow in her brow. She clears her throat. “Is that all you called me out here for? If you wanted me or whoever it is that’s using your account to stop using it, you could’ve just changed your password.”

Andrea stiffens, then relaxes again with effort. “I suppose you’re right,” she says airily, leaning back on one arm, long legs stretching out in front of her.

Lena tries not to stare like a starving dog at the way Andrea’s thighs spread when they hit the vinyl of the pool chair.

She doesn’t think she’s successful because Andrea chuckles low and reaches over to shut her laptop, hand sliding over the cover in a way that has Lena gulping, visions of that hand smoothing over her thigh to press up between her legs replaying in her mind.

“I- I was in the middle of something,” Lena says breathlessly.

Andrea hums and scoots closer, pressing her mouth to the shoulder of Lena’s long-sleeve tee. “I’m sure, Miss CEO,” she says softly, tracing her fingers distractingly along the skin of her forearm just under her sleeve.

She falls silent for a while and it’s all Lena can do to not jump up and cannonball into the pool to prevent herself from doing something incredibly stupid. She hates that being around Andrea makes her feel like an awkward teenager all over again.

“I’ve missed you,” Andrea eventually hushes, and it’s quiet enough that Lena knows she’s done it purposefully, an excuse for Lena to pretend like she hasn’t heard it, for Andrea to pretend like she hasn’t said it. If they want to pretend.

But.

“I’ve missed you too,” Lena whispers.

And that’s somehow all it takes to collapse ten years, all it takes to break a decade into tiny forgettable pieces. Because Andy takes her messenger bag and laptop and sets them on the table nearby before pressing Lena back into the pool chair and straddling her. Because she’s lifting her sunglasses to rest on top of her perfect hair, and Lena definitely forgets how to talk with Andy in her lap, with Andy’s blue, blue eyes studying her face like she’s trying to find the parts of her that have changed.

Or maybe, like Lena, she’s looking for traces of the girl she once knew, looking for all the things that have stayed the same.

Andy leans in, lips so close her next words ghost soft as a memory against Lena’s. “I won an Oscar, baby. Aren’t you gonna reward me?”

And, _god._

Lena breathes her in, slides her hands up soft, warm thighs, and does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	8. i know you hearin' it (you got me moanin' now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: supercorp + coffee shop!au + meet messy + “wait, wait. say that again. please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've expanded this one slightly since i posted it on tumblr. someday i might actually have the energy to really flesh it out and make them boink :') and just to be mean to myself, i made the title something that really makes me 🥵 so hopefully i'll be inspired to work on this sooner rather than later
> 
> title from "skin" by rihanna

_"Fuck,"_ Kara hears through her woefully thin walls. Her eyes shoot open. _"Ohgodfuck, please--"_

Kara sighs, recognizing the noises for what they are, and covers her blushing face with her hands.

_"Faster--"_

She tries to hum a little something to drown out the sound of her neighbor enjoying herself with her lover, a fairly (very) regular (nightly and sometimes daily) occurrence, but chokes off when her neighbor whimpers and. Well.

She tries not to listen for the incredibly satisfied moan she knows is imminent, but as always, can't just… _not_ hear it.

There are worse things, Kara supposes, as she tries to force the blush off her face and her heart rate to calm down, pressing sweaty palms into the fabric of the shirt over her stomach. Her neighbor has a _really_ attractive voice and listening to her is better than having a neighbor who practices the drums at all hours (most likely), but she still sort of wishes she didn't have to listen to her come every night.

\---

Kara wakes up early the next morning (a Saturday!) with the unerring feeling that she's about to have an amazing day. So, she wears her favorite burgundy button-up with the tiny, white dinosaur print tucked into dark gray jeans over splatter-painted black Converse and practically skips to her favorite coffee shop just around the corner from her apartment. The line isn't terribly long and Nia is working today--which means she'll get extra whipped cream on her hot cocoa--so her premonition seems to be spot-on so far.

The line moves up and the door opens and closes with a jingle.

Nia spots her and waves excitedly, but does it with the hand holding a small, metal milk pitcher. The milk--thankfully pre-steamed--sloshes over the rim and all over her hand and Nia's mouth opens into an _o_ of shock. Kara grimaces in sympathy as she hurries to wipe herself up.

There's no use in crying over spilled milk, but spilling milk still sucks!

As if to spite her for using the proverb in an unorthodox manner, things just start… going wrong. The other barista drops a drink, then gets somebody's order wrong, and suddenly the short line is no longer moving even though Kara is just two people away from reaching the register.

But! She's in no hurry to do anything today. Her only set plan for the day is to swing by the farmer's market after this to go pick up a few breakfast pastries and maybe also some groceries before heading back home.

The line moves up and Kara brightens.

Until she hears what the next guest orders.

Five minutes pass and Nia _and_ the other barista are still doing their best to fulfill his order.

Cloth rustles and the person behind her sighs impatiently. _"Fuck,"_ she says quietly. "Oh my god... _please_ go _faster."_

Kara spins around before she can help it, ears burning and cheeks flushing the way they always do when she hears _that_ voice.

"Wait, wait. Say that again. Please," she blurts.

The woman behind her is bundled up in an oversized, forest-green knit sweater, black leggings, and brown uggs. Her hair is up in the messiest possible hairstyle that could still pass for a bun--with more hair out than in--thick glasses rest upon her nose, and she's single-handedly the most breathtaking woman Kara's ever seen.

Double-handedly? She has both her hands. Very nice ones. Clutching a well-loved paperback.

Aaaand that's probably enough of staring at a stranger's hands.

Kara's gaze rockets up to meet the woman's eyes and, oh jeez. Oh _jeez,_ she's got pretty eyes too. And they're narrowed as she squints at Kara like she's grown a second head, or like she's the weirdo standing in front of her in line asking her to repeat what she'd overheard.

"I'm… sorry?" the woman says, and Kara didn't realize she could be attracted to someone who was looking at her like she was the gum she'd stepped on in the street, but--

 _"Um,"_ Kara says, high-pitched. She drags her voice down to a normal human register. "Sorry, it's for an experiment. Could you possibly say what you said before I turned around again?"

The woman raises an eyebrow and Kara blushes harder, somehow. She crosses her arms protectively over her chest and gives Kara a once-over. "Why? You have a voice kink or something?"

Kara's jaw drops. "Wh--! What! _No!"_ she sputters. "I mean, well, I don't actually, _know…_ if I do, but. That's. That's not why I'm asking!"

If possible, Lena eyes her even more critically. "Then why are you asking?"

Kara freezes, panic welling up inside her faster the more she tells herself not to panic, like how she always needs to pee so much more the more she thinks about needing to pee.

Oh god… she needs to pee.

Kara hears herself say, "It's just that something about your voice is really familiar. You sound like someone I know," and wants to high-five herself.

"Is that so…" the woman says. She studies Kara for a moment longer, then shrugs. "Well, okay then." She licks her lips and Kara finds herself intently focused on the way they glisten as she parts them again and--

 _"Fuck_ , _please_ go faster."

Kara feels a warm, pleasurable tingle stroke up her spine. Or Irish stepdance up her spine or _something_ up her spine _._ Either way she's got goosebumps all over her arms and a really nice buzz running through her body now because holy crap, _yeah._ That's _her_ voice.

"Oh god," the woman says, a horrified look spreading across her face. "You _do_ have a voice kink!"

Kara schools her expression back from the dopey, glassy-eyed look she'd accidentally developed. "Nonono, I swear, I really don't have-- _"_ she shivers, replaying the way she'd groaned _please_ , and oh _no,_ maybe she _does_ have a--

"I mean, what? No. _No,_ that's _seriously_ not why I asked! Please believe me!"

"Believe you about what, Kara?" Nia chimes in suddenly, and Kara whirls around to find that she's back at the register to take orders. She stifles a sigh of relief and steps closer.

"It's nothing," Kara says quickly. "I'll have my usual, and whatever, uh…" she angles her body sideways and gestures at the woman behind her, shoulder lifting in an inquisitive shrug. An olive branch. An offer.

"...Lena," Lena supplies.

Kara relaxes a marginal amount and grins. "My usual and whatever Lena wants," she tells Nia, handing over her card with her eyes steadily trained on Lena's face.

Lena waits until after Kara's paid and they're milling about waiting for their drinks to speak again.

"Don't think that buying my drink gets you out of whatever nonsense you just pulled, _Kara,"_ she says, tapping long fingers against her bicep.

"It's not a bribe," Kara says, hands up in a placating gesture. "I just… wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable and try to do a better job of explaining everything. But let's wait 'til we have our drinks?"

Lena considers for a moment, then nods.

\---

They sit down together on the couch in the corner of the coffeeshop, right by the bookshelf of boardgames. Something in Kara goes gooey when she watches Lena wipe down the (clean) coffee table in front of them before setting her book down on it.

For a time, Kara nurses her hot cocoa (with extra whip!) as Lena sips at her London Fog and they settle into a not-altogether-uncomfortable silence. But then Lena starts tracing her fingers along the lip of her mug and Kara swallows. It's time.

"So… I think I should preface what I'm about to tell you with the fact that I also live at Orange Park," Kara says, deliberately making eye contact with her melting whipped cream instead of with Lena. "We're neighbors… and our walls are thin."

Lena's eyebrows raise and her fingers stall, but Kara pushes on.

"With that in mind, I recognized your voice earlier because I can, uh, hear you when you have guests over."

"I… see," Lena says slowly, then starts shaking her head. "But, guests? I don't really invite people over to my apartment."

Kara blinks and blinks, mouth drying out as she tries to process Lena's words and the implications hidden within.

"What?" she whispers hoarsely. "You… had someone over last night, right?"

Lena shakes her head, pretty face twisting with confusion. "No, I was alone last night."

"But I heard-- but you--" Kara stammers. _Lena doesn't invite people over._ The back of her neck grows hot. _Lena had been alone last night._ "Then who was-- but you--"

_Lena doesn't invite people over and she'd been alone last night._

_"Sohere'sthethingIcanhearyoucomingeverynight,"_ splurts right out of Kara's mouth before she can stop it, overflowing from somewhere deep inside where it's been building and building and _building_ from the moment she'd heard Lena's voice behind her. She frantically claps a hand over her mouth, eyes boggling. That was quite possibly the _least_ tactful, _most_ worst way she could have revealed that.

Lena for her part actually manages to calmly set her mug down on the coffee table before responding. She takes a long, slow breath, looks directly into Kara's eyes, then releases it in a _mortified,_ whisper-yelled, _"What!"_

Kara feels her eyes widen even more. Lena reacting means that she really did just say that out loud. She keeps her hand glued over her mouth and shakes her head so hard she thinks her brain is gonna rattle loose.

"Don't just sit there and shake your head at me," Lena hisses, reaching out to grab her head and stop her from scrambling her brain. Kara feels her cheeks squish under Lena's warm palms. "You can't just _say_ something like that and then- and then _not elaborate_ ," she continues, a blotchy-red blush forming high on her cheeks.

Kara manages a tiny nod, not an easy feat with her face still smooshed between Lena's hands, but all she can think about is how cute Lena looks when she blushes.

Lena nods too and releases Kara's head. "Okay… okay. Please just, um." She pauses to breathe in through her nose, tugging the oversized sleeves of her sweater over her hands--like she's a turtle pulling into its shell--before shoving them into her lap.

 _Gosh,_ she's cute.

Kara can feel a stupid, inappropriate grin threatening to split her face under her palm and wrangles it back into submission. It’s just so hard to believe that someone so _soft_ can be so--

“Please explain what you meant by what you said,” Lena finishes, still flushed but clearly making a Herculean effort to remain cool and collected.

Kara swallows and eases her hand away from her mouth. She was betrayed by it once and isn't about to let it happen again.

"You, um," she says, an excellent start, "get pretty vocal." A less than excellent follow-through.

Lena looks like she wants to jump up and run away and Kara winces.

"I just mean-- I'm sorry, this is such an awkward discussion to be having at all. And I really don't know how to make it any less embarrassing for you," Kara says.

Lena screws her face up into a squinchy little thing, pressing one sleeve-wrapped hand to her forehead. "Look, just. Do it like ripping off a band-aid. I don't think I could possibly feel any more embarrassed than I already am, so lay it on me."

"Okiedokie." Kara sucks in a breath, then expels it in one go when she says, rapid-fire, "Ever since I moved in I've been able to hear you when you touch yourself."

Lena's face twists even more, blush spreading down her neck and drawing Kara's attention to the freckle resting there like a perfect dot of paint on a blank canvas.

"How long has it been?" Lena quietly asks, and Kara watches with deep fascination as the freckle bobs with the movement of her throat.

"A couple months now."

"Jesus…" Lena lets out a shaky breath. "Every time?"

"Nightly, daily, sometimes multiple times in a row," Kara mumbles, bobbing her head, still focused on her freckle.

"Oh my fucking _god,"_ Lena whispers, and Kara's eyes snap away from her neck to see Lena's gaze darting past her and towards the door like she's really trying to figure out if she can make a break for it.

"Oh shoot, sorry!" Kara says, sitting up straight and wildly waving her non-mug-holding hand as if it'll erase what she's just said. "Was that- was that too much?"

Lena squeezes her eyes shut. "No, no. It's fine. I'm fine," she says, sounding not fine. "I needed to hear that."

Kara's really not sure what in the world possesses her to say what she says next. "If it makes you feel any better--and I know this is not doing _anything_ to prove that I don't have a voice kink, but--you've got a really lovely voice?"

Lena opens her eyes and suddenly it's Kara's turn to flush again as Lena arches a perfect brow and pins her with an intrigued look.

"I just--" Kara drops her eyes to her mug of cooling hot cocoa. The whipped cream is a melted, blobby layer on top of her drink now. "You know, _objectively,_ you sound really pretty when you--" she tries to cut herself off but her mouth ignores her brain. "Like, anybody would be _lucky_ to sound as good as you do when you--" she sputters to a stop again and looks up at Lena with pleading eyes. _"Please_ stop me."

There's a glimmer of amusement in Lena's eyes as she leans in, close enough for Kara to notice for the first time that her eyes are just slightly different colors. She presses a warm hand to her thigh just above the knee.

"How do you suggest I do that?" she asks in a voice so smooth and sweet and velvety rich that Kara thinks she's ruined for hot cocoa forever.

Kara works her mouth, cheeks burning, eyes bouncing from the hand on her thigh, to Lena's mouth, to her eyes, and back, but nothing comes out. Lena eventually laughs and leans away, pulling her hand back, and Kara's thigh immediately feels colder without it.

"Guess that worked," Lena says simply, reaching for her mug. She pauses just before taking a sip and her lips curl into a dangerous smirk. "And for the record... you _do_ have a voice kink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	9. blame it on the vodka (blame it on the henny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: saw this and thought, lena to kara 4 drinks in? or kara to lena off 1 shot of aldebaran rum? lmao 🤔🤔
>
>> _ddan420_  
>  I'm gonna destroy every chair on earth so the only place you have to sit is on my face
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "blame it on the alcohol" by jamie foxx feat. t-pain

lena stands with her hands braced on the cool marble of the kitchen counter, red-faced and way too many shots in because she was so nervous about coming to the house party kara invited her to that she beelined it for the kitchen as soon as she stepped through the door and downed like eight shots.

just as she's about to take another, kara finds her in the kitchen. (she always finds her.)

"lena!" she says, and she _actually_ sounds happy to see her, eyes bright and shiny. "you made it!"

lena has a second to think about how maybe she doesn't want anyone else to ever look at her again because it'll never compare before kara starts tugging her towards the dancefloor.

"c'mon," she urges, "let's dance!" and before lena can even start to feel anxious about dancing, kara’s pressing up behind her, sliding big hands over her hips to guide her as they sway more-or-less to the beat.

lena briefly wonders if alcohol is supposed to hit this fast because her head’s already spinning. kara’s got her nose pressed just behind her ear and she can hear her humming along to the music, breath ghosting warm down her neck and just, _god._

by the time they’re stumbling off the living-room-turned-makeshift-dancefloor, lena is flushed and sweaty and can’t stop thinking about kara’s hands on her, pressing low over her belly, gripping possessively tighter every time someone swung hazy, drunk eyes their way.

lena lets kara drag her out to an unoccupied couch in the garage. the alcohol and the way kara was holding her earlier make her feel brave, invincible, so as soon as kara flops down onto the cushions, lena climbs into her lap, knees bumping up against the backrest.

kara blinks up at her from beneath stupid-long eyelashes, blush tickling just under her freckles, pupils expanding like ink in water, licking at her pretty lips until they’re glossy, shiny, candy pink.

lena wants to taste them so bad.

“you, um. you know you don’t need to worry about making space for someone else to sit, right?” kara says, like lena even fucking cares enough about anyone else at this moment to be that considerate. “there’s plenty of chairs around.”

lena bobs her head and waits an extra second afterwards for the room to stop wobbling. “plen’y of chairs,” she mumbles, observing how kara’s eyes flit down to watch her speak. “too many chairs. gonna destroy ev’ry chair on earth so th’ only place you have to sit is my face.”

kara nods seriously in agreement, blinking slow and wetting her lips before lena’s words actually register.

“wait, whaa-?” she says, trailing off as lena leans in.

“sit on my face,” lena repeats, punctuating it with a roll of her hips and feeling kara’s gasp in a puff of air. they’re so close she can practically taste her. “you’re g’na sit on m’ face.”

“oh,” kara says, throat bobbing with her swallow, voice tiny. “okay.”

and it’s _kara_ who finally closes the distance, pressing in so fast and so hard that lena almost falls off her lap.

lena _does_ fall off her lap five minutes later when alex walks in on them still making out and kara very unsubtly thumbing at her nipple under her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


	10. i love it when you call me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP
> 
> prompt: Hey yo I'm THINKING. I'm having THOUGHTS. About the different pet names Lena has for Kara and when she uses them. Darling is a standard but honey when she's distracted, sweetheart when Kara is upset, baby when she's uhhhhh knuckles deep ya know? And I can't STOP thinking about it and I thought you'd appreciate the convo and also I would love to know your own thots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "(i love it when you call me) baby" by juni järvi feat. annika norlin

_i. darling_

"I… wanted to thank you. For before," Kara says. She reaches up as if to push her glasses up her nose, but there's a little baggie in her hands. She stares at it blankly for a second, then, "Oh, I brought doughnuts! You eat doughnuts, right?"

The laugh spills out of Lena like agitated soda.

(And isn't that just exactly how it had felt before Kara had come into her life. Like somebody had taken the tiny bottle with her life in it and shaken it furiously for the next hapless passerby to open. The laugh pours right out of her because Kara had picked her up and decided she was still worth opening.)

And, really, it's not like what Kara says is all that funny, but Lena laughs anyway. Lena laughs anyway, and Kara smiles all the more brightly, and the laughter dribbles from her lips down into her chest and pools, sticky sweet.

"Darling," she says, and _oh,_ she certainly says it because Kara grins even wider, cheeks going pink. "I _am_ human, aren't I?"  
  


_ii. honey_

"Miss Luthor, Kara's outside whenever you're ready," Jess informs her through the intercom.

Lena pulls the pen out of her mouth but keeps her eyes on the report in front of her, absently slapping her hand around until she finds the proper button and depresses it. "Thank you, Jess, go ahead and let her in. I'm done with the call."

Jess opens the door a couple seconds later and Kara steps in. Lena doesn't look up, still more than a little preoccupied with the report in front of her, but the room feels instantly lighter with her inside. Almost as if gravity itself had breathed a sigh of relief and eased off for her sake.

"Hey! I figured you hadn't eaten yet, so I brought food," Kara says.

The warmth that fills Lena's chest at the sound of her voice, at her easy, uncomplicated thoughtfulness, is neither new nor unexpected.

But this report really isn't going to read itself.

"Thank you, honey," she says, pen finding its way back into the corner of her mouth again, "you're my favorite and I appreciate you _so_ much. Go ahead and get started and I'll join you in a couple minutes."

She doesn't notice the way Kara flushes down her neck and almost trips over the coffee table  
  


_iii. sweetheart_

"Tummy hurts," Kara whines, leaning into Lena's side and smooshing her face into the fabric at the shoulder of Lena's aran-knit sweater.

Lena croons sympathetically and reaches up to run her fingers soothingly through Kara's hair.

"Welcome to mortality," she says. "When we mere mortals menstruate and decide to eat too much ice cream, we must deal with the consequences."

Kara huffs and the force of her pout drags the shape of her words into frowns. "Solar flares and periods suck."

Lena tries not to let her chuckle be too obvious, but the way Kara half-heartedly pokes her in the side tells her she's failed.

"All right poutyface. Why don't you go lie down in bed and I'll heat up the hot water bottle for you. See if that won't help a little," Lena accedes.

Kara nods, face twisting in pain, then does as expected, slowly shifting upright before shuffling towards the bedroom, half-hunched with her arms wrapped around her belly.

Five minutes later, Lena sets a mug of tea and some Midol down on the bedside table before slipping under the covers and fitting her body to Kara's. She maneuvers the hot water bottle towards her stomach and presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder when Kara takes it and curls around it.

"Is that better, sweetheart?" she asks quietly, gently stroking her fingers against the skin at her hip.

Kara hums in acknowledgment and reaches up to tangle their fingers together.

"Lots better."  
  


_iv. baby_

"Is this… all for me?" Lena asks, fingers slick.

"Mhm," Kara says, lower lip caught between her teeth, eyes heavy-lidded as she rolls her hips encouragingly up into Lena's hand.

 _"Jesus,"_ Lena whispers. "Okay."

She lines her fingers up and presses in, choking back a gasp when Kara takes them easily, back arching off the bed, body insistently tugging her deeper.

 _"Jesus,"_ Lena repeats, less than a whisper.

"Yeah," Kara says, voice breathy, tightening around the fingers inside her. "So, _please--"_

Lena pitches forward to mouth kisses to her neck, to scrape her teeth along skin, and settles her thumb over Kara's swollen clit.

Kara shudders underneath her, breath hitching, muscles coiled and tense, so, _so_ ready for release.

"Okay, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
